Thunderstorms
by CrazyLake42
Summary: [[Original Rugrats Era]] [Drabble] Tommy and Chuckie are frightened by a thunderstorm. The most unlikely person comforts them.


_**Thunderstorms**_

**Summary: **_((Original Rugrats Era)) (Drabble) Tommy and Chuckie are frightened by a thunderstorm. The most unlikely person comforts them._

**Rating: **_G (Wow... like my lowest rating ever...)_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Rugrats.  
_

**Warnings: **_:GASP: None... unless Thunder and lightning frighten you. There is also fluff._

**Word Count: **_511_

**A/N: **_First things first... This is my first ever G rated fic. As Spice of Life said... LE GASP! This is also my first drabble. Le gasp... again! So... it's actually pretty short... because drabbles are short. :-D Yes, I enjoy stating the obvious. So I do hope you enjoy this little drabble. On with it!_

* * *

:_insert Rugrats Theme song here:_

* * *

Dark clouds blocked out the moon and made the room darker and more eerie. Tommy and Chuckie laid awake in their crib. Bright streaks of lightning ran across the sky like runners in a race. Thunder roared in the sky causing the windows to vibrate from the force. 

"To-Tommy? Ar-Are you awa-awake?" Chuckie stammered, as the thunder died down.  
"Yeah, the sky must be really mad tonight," a voice replied, fear covered up by a brave facade.  
"D-Do you think it's mad at us?" Chuckie asked; his fear proudly annoucing its present in Chuckie's words.  
"I don't know, Chuckie."  
"You dumb babies," came a sleepy voice from across the room, "be quiet. I'm trying to sleep."

Lightning filled the night sky again, and revealed an angry looking Angelica sitting up on the bed glaring at the two babies. A few seconds later, thunder clapped again, causing Tommy and Chuckie to jump and move closer to each other, seeking comfort.

"Angelica, why is the sky so mad?" Tommy asked as he hugged a trembling Chuckie closer.   
"Dumb babies, the sky isn--," Angelica paused, " The sky isn't just angry, it's really angry at you two. It's gonna get 'cha, and your mommies and daddies can't do anything to protect you. You're goners"  
"Re-Really?" Chuckie asked on the verge of tears.

Angelica looked over at the two babies who were both shaking with fear. She suddently started to feel bad about what she said. Her unidentified feeling was only increased when another flash of lightning and roar of thunder filled the room. Tommy and Chuckie screamed and began to whimper softly.

She quickly got out of her bead and walked over to their crib. She undid the latch and climbed in with the two of them. They both had tears rolling down their cheeks and mouths forming silent sobs. Tommy tried really hard to cover his fear; he wanted to be strong for his best friend.

"I was only kidding," Angelica told them gently in an attempt to console them. "The sky isn't mad"  
"Ho-How do you know?" Tommy asked. His facade finally broken.  
"Trust me, Tommy," she replied.  
"Why should I?" he retorted.  
"If the sky is angry, I won't let it hurt you," she replied as she ignored the stinging feeling in her eyes she got when she realized Tommy and Chuckie really didn't trust her. "I won't let it hurt you either, Chuckie."

Angelica replaced the crib wall and climbed between her cousin and her friend. She pulled them both close and whispered comforting things to them. She made them forget about the storm outside. They slowly fell asleep with Angelica's comforting arms wrapped around them. Lightning and thunder continued, but her warmth drowned it out.

Angelica didn't fall asleep until she was sure her two dumb babies were tucked safely away in dreamland. She pulled them closer and finally allowed herself to be pulled into the land of sleep.

"Goodnight, my dumb babies," she said as she allowed the final tug to take her fully into her dreams.

_**Fin!**_

* * *

**A/N:** _Wow... Fluffy and innocent. Who would have thought that I would write something like this, eh? I do hope you enjoyed. I hate to inform you that the next chapter of First Date has to be rewritten. Why? Because I couldn't help but put slash into it. So now I have to take the slash out because I decided that it will be a het. only fic. (Le gasp!)_

_Also I hate to inform you all, that WMOoC is currently on a long-term break. I currently have no motivation to add to it. I have no ideas and quite honestly... I'm tempted to take it down and re-write the whole thing. Sorry folks._

_Anywho, I do hope you enjoyed this fic. Please leave me some reviews. Also... all Harry Potter fans, please check out the message board that Spice of Life and a friend made. We need more members. Don't forget to review!_

**CrazyLake42**


End file.
